The present invention concerns an improvement in a data acquisition system. Data acquisition systems are well known in which an analog signal is sampled, amplified, temporarily stored, and finally converted into a digital signal of corresponding or proportionate value.
It is also known to provide a data acquisition system in a single module in the form of a printed wiring board.
However, to reduce the cost and size of such systems, there is an urgent need in this technology to provide a yet more compact and easily mounted circuit package for a data acquisition system of the type described hereinabove.